


Scenario 19

by rideswraptors



Series: Kastle Scenarios [19]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Madani POV, see first work for warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideswraptors/pseuds/rideswraptors
Summary: Madani has a lot of questions about Karen Page’s relationship to Frank Castle.





	Scenario 19

When Russo escaped their custody, Agent Dinah Madani had been reluctant as hell to make the call. Realistically, Castle probably already knew. He seemed to know a lot of things that he shouldn’t, but it was her job. If she didn’t inform him, her competency could be questioned. Frank Castle, now Pete Castiglione, was an asset, a contact, a feather in Homeland’s cap. If he got killed because they let another criminal get to him, there would be hell to pay. 

 

Frank did not come quietly. And Madani was convinced that the only reason he did come was because of whatever David Lieberman had said to him. Madani had called him, begged him to make Frank see sense and accept protective custody. Lieberman hadn’t made any promises, but he got the job done. But Madani didn’t discover how until he actually arrived. 

 

The Liebermans came first, of course, because of the children. Both the boy and the girl ran in the direction of the entrance when they learned their “Uncle Pete” had arrived. He wasn’t alone, either. With him was a tall, blonde woman Madani knew fairly well by now. 

 

“Karen Page,” she said evenly, reaching out a hand to her, even as the Lieberman boy hugged her around the waist, “what a...an interesting surprise.” 

 

Castle turned a heavy gaze on her, unperturbed. “She stays with me.” 

 

There was a silent exchange, a quiet power struggle. She was getting sick and tired of Frank Castle acting like he ran the goddamn world. So she scowled. 

 

“Very well. Follow me.” 

 

*

 

Over the course of the next few days while they tried to recapture Russo, Madani watched Castle and Ms. Page very closely. She’d had strong suspicions about Karen when they met at the courthouse. The woman was...troubling. Confusing, really. She was intelligent, headstrong, vicious in her pursuit of truth and justice. And yet, she passionately defended Frank Castle. Madani had a soft spot for the man, no doubt. He’d been through quite the ordeal, but he was still a mass murderer. Some called him a terrorist. Karen Page adamantly declared he was not for anyone to hear. 

 

Madani wasn’t the only one watching Karen, either. Frank’s eyes never seemed to leave her for too long. If he wasn’t looking at her, he was touching her, or close within her sphere. He moved around her like a protective shield risen up in every direction, always there with a helping hand or a reassuring touch. Karen seemed to operate as if his presence was a given. They stood too close together, bodies curved toward each other, huddled together in a natural defensive position. Not even the Liebermans held themselves as they did. 

 

Madani was watching them stand together, talking, from across the main comm of their black site when David Lieberman came to stand next to her eating a sandwich. Loudly. She rolled her eyes at him. 

 

“They look like disaster survivors, don’t they?” he mused, taking another bite. She frowned.

 

“What?” 

 

“Frank and Karen. They look like they just went through a hell of a shitstorm and came out the other side with nothing but each other. It’s like watching a newsreel after a hurricane.” 

 

“What are you even talking about, Lieberman?” 

 

“The thing that you can’t figure out between them? It’s called shared trauma. I mean, those two?” He let out a low whistle. “Can’t even talk about it. Only person who’s more of a shit magnet than Frank is Karen.”

 

Madani nodded. “She does have the tendency to draw attention to herself.” 

 

Lieberman took another large bite and talked around it, “You’ve no idea. I mean, can you believe this asshole was refusing this place cause he wouldn’t leave her by herself? Wouldn’t come without her. Won’t go anywhere without her.” 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

“He’s in love with her.” 

 

“He was  _ in love _ with his wife,” Lieberman corrected and then used his sandwich to gesture between them. “This? This is something else.” 

 

“What else is there?”

 

“Fuck if I know.” He took another bite. “So tha’s why I’ma help ya ge’ Russo.” 

 

“What?” 

 

He bobbled his head. “I know things. People. Servers. I can get you Russo.” 

 

“And you’re just telling me this now?” 

 

“Duh,” he deadpanned, “I needed to know you weren’t a fascist bitch trying to use Frank as bait.” He gestured with his sandwich. “That’s my boy, right there. And Karen would gouge my eyes out and feed ‘em to that feral cat she likes if she thought I let something happen to Frank. No joke, girl is scary. She shot a terrorist  _ in the foot _ while being held at...bomb point? Whatever. A terrorist had a bomb and Karen shot him in the foot. I had a boner for days--”

 

“Mr. Lieberman you have two seconds to stop talking or  _ I’m _ going to shoot you.”

 

He just saluted her and walked off. 

 

When Madani looked up again at Frank and Karen, they were standing even closer, foreheads pressed together and holding hands. 

 

“Shared trauma,” Madani muttered. She didn’t have to continue watching to know that they would end up kissing. It was a natural progression. 

 


End file.
